fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pierrot Pretty Cure
Pierrot Pretty Cure '''(ピエロ プリキュア Piero Purikyua), shortened as PiePuri (ピエプリ) - is the fourth season of the Pretty Cure series created by Cure Salamander, it is not part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but is instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. Produced by Toei Animation and Pierrot, succeeding Bones Pretty Cure!, and succeeded by J.C.Staff Pretty Cure. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Pierrot and Pretty Cure universe are reunited and take place in a parallel world created especially for the series. Unlike other crossover series, it had not have any nudity or even realistic violence despite the strong psychology, but remain aim for older audience. The themes of the series are the Psychological Disorders, the Emotions, the Feelings, the Seven Deadly Sins and the Curses. The Cures’ main motifs are the Demons and Exorcists which influenced and inspired the names of the Exorcist-Precures. '''Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from the studio Pierrot. PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. (To rebulid and still in progress) Plot: * Pierrot Pretty Cure Episodes (to rebulid and rewrite) Gehenna Arc * This story take place into the alternate universe from the animes produced by the studio Pierrot. Six months ago, the demons began to live with humans where they are animated by good feelings towards them, mainly love. Unfortunately, the Seven Deadly Demons are resurrected, thanks to the negative feelings of the people and mainly because of the Inquisition Militia, and is again spreading terror in the world where the evil demons and the Pandemonium wants to destroy all the good feelings and plunge the universe in hatred, sadness and despair, so that demons will become again what was once, while the Inquisition Militia wants to protect humans against demons, but also to hunt the people related to demons. Because of this, many Sinners have been created from people's sins and negative feelings to cause so much chaos. Meanwhile, Benio Adashino is a 16 old exorcist who was affected by a powerful curse in which her right eye was cursed after having come into contact with Satan: the Demon of Wrath. As a result, Benio became a Cursed Child, an individual affected by the curse that has been persecuted by humans and demons, which forced her and the other Cursed Children to leave their native home to settle in the Gehenna where no one was persecuted. During the battle against a Sinner, Kinako give at Benio the transformation device called the "Devil Pad" and give it to Benio which becoming an Exorcist-Precure and purified the Sinner. There, Benio meets another Exorcist-Precure named Yona who also a Cursed Child like her, she also discovered the origin of the evil spell: the Original Sin. Benio will then start on the trail of the Original Sin in order to free their curses and restored their original appearances, and no one will be persecuted. Inquisition Militia Arc * The second arc take place after the Gehenna Arc. The Pierrot Pretty Cure were pursued by the Inquisition Militia who protect humans and also chase and persecute the Cursed Children. Yet, they represent the only bulwarks against this threat. Summer Holidays Arc * . Pandemonium Arc * . Characters: See also: List of Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters. Pierrot Cures: ・ Benio Adashino (化野紅緒 Adashino Benio) / '''Cure Valefor (キュア ウァレフォル Kyua Vu~areforu): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), . ・ Benio is the main protagonist and the "Narrator" of the story. She's a serious 16 years old girl, she become the strongest exorcist and destroy all Kegare to avenge her parents' death in the past. She wears and used a fox mask in battle. She meeting Rokuro, which inspired him to return and being an exorcist. She loses her legs in the battle with Yūto, but she gets Impurity legs as replacements, increasing her speed abilities to fight beside Rokuro. Both seem to have become even closer. Originally, Benio is a simple exorcist who confronted the Kegare until she had been affected by a curse so her green left eye turns red scarlet after coming into contact with Satan: the Demon of Wrath, and later got the Devil Pad from Kinako which becoming an Exorcist-Precure. Benio's curse effect from her right eye is when she used pink flames, she suffered many headaches while bleeding from head and she could plunge into a temporary coma, it may happen that she may become temporarily amnesic after each temporary coma. Benio had a taste for the Ohagi, very friends with Yona and she was a great fan of the manga "Black Clover". As Cure Valefor, her dark purple/black hair became pink and her eyes are the same, she received the demon tails while she had fangs and pointy ears, Benio’s main color is Pink. Her Psychological State is the Temporary Memory Loss. Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Her catchphrase at the time of exorcism is “'How you like would to see what life is like'?” (いっぺん... 命んで見る? Ippen... Inochi n de miru?). ・ Yona (ヨナ Yona) / Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン Kyua Zagan): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She had 16 years old and a reincarnated girl after many centuries where she lives happily with her parents, her uncle, her aunt and her cousin, Soo-won. Yona loves to play and be friends with demons since their cohabitation with humans. But since Yona's her right arm was affected by a curse after coming into contact with Satan during the invasion of her native country, she became a Cursed Child, gets an item from Ao who has been reincarnated as a fairy, allowing Yona to transform into Cure Zagan called the "Devil Pad", that allows her to exorcise and purified the Sinners. She also hates the Inquisition Militia because of their prejudices against demons that Yona sees them as criminals. Over time though, she seems to have developed feelings for Hak. Yona's Mental Curse is more she uses her evil powers from her right arm, more the curse increases and becomes an overpowering demon capable of destroying all, and her personality also changes where she was deprived of her feelings and emotions, but her love for Hak allows Yona to return her to normal. As Cure Zagan, her red hair became a messy pink hair and purple eyes become golden, Yona’s main color is Red. Her Psychological State is the Dissociative Identity Disorder. She primarily uses the fists as a blade in right arm and gun in left arm in combat and purified the evil spirits. However after becoming Cure Zagan due of her Mental Curse effect, her second personality take over of her mind, becoming more cruel and darker that she had a pleasure to kill anyone. Her name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ・ Misuzu Sonokata (其方 美鈴 Sonokata Misuzu) / Cure Belial (キュア ベリアル Kyua Beriaru): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), Dawn M. Bennett (English). ・ She is Chūta's teammate. At school, she's an ace student and popular with boys. She acts coldly towards Chūta when he first joined élDLIVE because she thought he wouldn't take the job seriously, but begins to warm up to him as they work more together. She appears in episode 22 during the mission to find the thrid Exorcist-Precure, Misuzu was once the general of the Inquisition Militia, she sees the demons as enemies and sees the Inquisition Militia as the light chasing the darkness. She considers the Cursed Children as outcasts. But after Saotome revealed at Misuzu that she was herself a Cursed Child as she was also an Exorcist-Precure, she changed her opinion for demons and Cursed Children and decides to rebel against the Inquisition Militia, Misuzu joined the Pierrot Pretty Cure as a thrid member. Misuzu's curse effect is after each transformation as an Exorcist-Precure, she must drink the demon blood or she will die, Misuzu's personnality also changes, she appears much more distant, and sometimes finds herself thinking like a evil demon. She comes to wonder if she is still human, because she becomes unable of feeling emotions, but managed to feel her love for Chūta. As Cure Belial, her dark blonde hair became emerald green with one long braid and purple eyes become silver, she received the demon tails while she had fangs and pointy ears, Misuzu’s main color is Green. Her Psychological State is the Antisocial Personality Disorder. Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ' Mascots: ・ Kinako (きなこ Kinako): ・ Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), . ・ Benio's familiar who is very protective of her. Kinako has the ability to possess vehicles and machines to assist the Twin Stars in their missions. ・ Ao (アオ Ao): ・ Voiced by: Nozomi Yamamoto (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She was Yona's squirrel pet, it was Shin-Ah who had found her and become their mascot. Originally, Ao was an ordinary squirrel and do not speak in human language. She was reincarnated as a squirrel-like fairy after many centuries, and reunited with Yona and friends who were reincarnated. Ao also gained the ability to speak in human language, and her sentences is "~ Pukyuu". ・ Chips (チップス Chippusu): ・ Voiced by: Daiki Kobayashi (Japanese), Lara Woodhull (English). ・ Chips is a small blue alien. He holds the rank of Assistant Inspector, and act as support during cases. Chips is very rule-abiding and acts as the voice of reason, but can be childish as well. He says "~ Chu" at the end of all his sentences. He gets drunk on green tea. ' Allies: ・ Rokuro Enmado (焔魔堂ろくろ Enmadō Rokuro): ・ Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae (Japanese), . ・ He is a brash and headstrong 16-year old exorcist. During childhood, Rokuro was found by Seigen when he had no memory of his past, then Ryogo took him. However during tragedy, his right arm is corrupted and became a part of the Impurity with a great power. Rokuro show signs of attraction towards Benio's smile. In episode 15, by protecting Benio from one of Seven Deadly Demons, Leviathan. Rokuro to come in contact and affected by a curse so his appearance has also been alternated, including the demon tail and the two horns on the head. Rokuro's Mental Curse is during an anxiety moment, Rokuro sees and listens to an imaginary demon that incites him to untie his murderous instincts that completely reverse his personality, turning him into an aggressive and uncontrollable person able to assault anyone, but could not attacked women and children. His Psychological State is the Schizophrenia. ・ Son Hak (ソン ハク Son Haku): ・ Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Christopher R. Sabat (English). ・ He is Yona's childhood friend and Bodyguard. He himself is a quite handsome man who gives a cool and scary aura. In previous life, Hak is famously known as the Thunder Beast for his astounding fighting skills that were said to be unrivaled by anyone, earning him the title of the strongest soldier in the Kingdom of Kouka. His talent had already been recognized since he was thirteen years old and he was the first person to become a general at such a young age. He was an orphan and adopted by the previous Wind Tribe general, Son Mundok, as his grandson. He is fairly calm and nonchalant, and likes to occasionally tease Yona at every chance he gets, albeit deep down he actually cares for her very much and vows to protect her at all costs, Hak's feelings towards Yona stem from more than just being her bodyguard, but because he loves her. In combat, Hak uses a Hsu Quandao as his main weapon. After his sweet death leaving behind his descendants he had had with Yona, Hak was reincarnated after many centuries. In episode 11, after Hak enter into physical contact with a demon during a mission, his appearance has changed, the demon horns, claws and fangs appeared. Hak's Mental Curse is to becoming a full demon, but find himself deprived of reason, feeling only the anger and the irrepressible need to kill, he develops from the terrible fear of light. Hak can resume her normal form only if he is exposed to light, or he exhausts all his energy but losing consciousness shortly after and does not remembered of his full demon form. His Psychological State is the Photophobia. ・ Chūta Kokonose (九ノ瀬 宙太 Kokonose Chūta): ・ Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), Morgan Berry (English) ・ Chūta is a fourteen year old second-year student at Shirobori Middle School. Recruited into the élDLIVE by Chips. His partners are Misuzu Sonokata, who's also his classmate, and Chips. He is also the symbiotic host of a Monitalien he named Dolugh, who turns out to be a voice. In the past, he is very withdrawn and introverted with low-self confidence and no friends due to blaming himself for a past childhood incident where four of his friends died by falling from a cliff, and being isolated. But begins to slowly gains more trust of himself due to fighting criminals as an officer of élDLIVE with Misuzu and Dolugh and saving people. His parents died when he was young and has lived with his aunt ever since. He is very good at all things related to home economics because he has had a lot of practice at home, since his aunt Mimi is not very good at doing chores. Chūta is the only one who is not a Cursed Child as he has not been affected by the curse by physical contact, but can still see the demons physically. He is saddened to learn that Misuzu was no longer the same psychologically, since she became a Cursed Child. He also decides to join them in order to destroy the Original Sin in order to free Misuzu from her Mental Curse. Other Characters: Twin Star Exorcists Characters: TBA Yona of the Dawn Characters: ・ Yun (ユン Yun): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English). ・ Yun is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is an orphan boy who was taken by the monk, Ik-Soo, as an apprentice, when he was a child. Because of his pretty and cute face and expertise at cooking and making herbs, he is often mistaken for or teased to be a girl. He calls himself "a handsome boy". He was the one who found Yona and Hak when they fell from the cliff after the ambush led by Tae-Jun. ・ Ki-Ja (キジャ Kija): ・ Voiced by: Masakazu Morita (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Ki-Ja is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant of the White Dragon and the inheritor of White Dragon's claw. He appears to be a charming young man. He has a rivalry with Hak since the first time they met, when Ki-Ja gave Hak money and ordered him to go home since he thought Hak was too weak to protect Yona, which angered Hak, who nicknamed Ki Ja "white snake" as a payback. Both initially were not on good terms with each other, often arguing over who can protect Yona better, which worsened when Ki-Ja started to harbor a crush on Yona, making him jealous of Hak. However, both eventually developed respect and trust for each other through their concern for their master's well-being. ・ Shin-Ah (シンア Shin'a): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). ・ Shin-Ah is another reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant and the inheritor of the Blue Dragon's eyes. Shin-Ah's dragon eyes are able to disrupt the nerves of anyone whom he glares at until it kills them. After using these eyes, however, Shin-Ah's body will be paralyzed, rendering him unable to move for a while. To prevent himself from making eye contact, he always covering his face with mask. Once, his face is shown, revealing him to be, as said by Yona, "beautiful like a moon". Shin-Ah is mostly seen accompanied by his pet squirrel that he named after the previous Blue Dragon, Ao. ・ Jae-Ha (ジェハ Jeha): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) Joel McDonald (English). ・ Jae-Ha is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant and inheritor of the Green Dragon's right leg, a charming young man. Jae-Ha was unwilling to fulfill his duty because he felt bound to it. Due to his dragon ability to jump high, Jae-Ha's legs were chained, but he eventually escaped from the village and joined a pirate crew. Jae-Ha is laid back and a womanizer, flirting with any woman who is charmed by him. He is aware of Hak's feelings towards Yona and likes to tease and point out the fact to him, much to Hak's annoyance. Jae-Ha's dragon leg allows Jae-Ha to jump higher than any normal human can, which Jae-Ha use to his advantage when observing the perimeter from above. However, his dragon leg is useless when Jae-Ha is under water. In battle, Jae-Ha uses daggers as his main weapons, which he hides beneath his clothes. ・ Zeno (ゼノ Zeno): ・ Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanse), Josh Grelle (English). ・ Zeno is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the Yellow Dragon; Zeno is cheerful and upbeat, usually enlightening the mood when it seems depressive and mostly seen smiling. Being the weakest dragon and the second weakest person in the group, Zeno usually provides support. Seemingly stupid on the outside, Zeno is actually the most observant of the group, quickly noticing changes or anything unusual. Zeno's dragon power is immortality, his body will continue to regenerating no matter how many times he is attacked even if his head was cut off from his body. This power can only be used when Zeno is gravely injured. When he uses this power, his dragon scales will appear throughout his body. ēlDLIVE Characters: ・ Dolugh (ドルー Dorū): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Kristen McGuire (English). ・ He is a Monitalien living in Chūta's body who also acts as his SPH organ, only Chūta can hear him. He is attached to Chūta until the day he dies, and if something happens to one of them, the other will feel it. Dolugh is a very curious and inquisitive creature. ・ Laine Brick (レイン ブリック Rein Burikku): ・ Voiced by: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Daman Mills (English). ・ Laine is the Chief of the Solar System Bureau who wears an eyepatch to cover his artificial eye. He has a friendly, carefree personality, but also shows hints of a more mysterious, scheming side he cares about his subordinates very much. He is also one of the few who knows Misuzu's past. He is shown enjoying sweets a lot, especially dango. ・ Veronica Borowczyk (ベロニカ ボロズウィック Beronika Borozuwikku): ・ Voiced by: Riho Iida (Japanese), Morgan Garrett (English). ・ Veronica is a hot-headed, blunt girl who's very competitive, mainly against Misuzu. She has a horn on her forehead that is usually hidden until she activates her SPH, which mainly boosts her leg power. ・ Nina Mikhailovna Pavlova (ニーナ ミハイロヴナ パーヴロヴァ Nīna Mihairovuna Pāvurovua): ・ Voiced by: Lynn (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). ・ A criminal investigation officer who usually goes by the nickname Ninotchka (ニノチカ Ninochika). She's Veronica's partner, Veronica is a kind and gentle girl who also often the one who tries to stop Veronica and Misuzu from fighting. ・ Dr. Love (Dr.ラヴ Dr. Ravu): ・ Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Brandon McInnis (English). ・ His full name is Taklamakan Strange Love (タクラマカン ストレインジ ラヴ Takuramakan Sutoreinji Ravu). Aged of 500 years old, though he looks more like a teenage boy currently because of the rejuvenation operation he performed on himself. He's not very good at talking to women, and can get too caught up in his research sometimes. 'Villains: ・ Yūto Ijika (石鏡悠斗 Ijika Yūto): ・ Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), . ・ Yūto is an old friend and enemy of Rokuro and the main antagonist. Yūto was the cause of the tragedy, causing the chaos on Rokuro's life. Yūto is Benio's twin elder brother. His objective is completed the power of the spiritual powers of humanity and the spiritual powers of the Kegare, which would result in eradicating all life in existence. ・ Soo-won (スウォン Suwon): ・ Voiced by: Yūsuke Kobayashi (Japanese, Micah Solusod (English). ・ Soo-won is a reincarnated man. He is Yona's cousin as well as her first love, a pretty boy with golden hair. He was kind, cheerful, and somewhat a klutz. In previous life, after Yona's mother died, he was the one who encouraged her and promised to be by her side in her mother's place, which made Yona fall in love with him. He was also Hak's best friend. Soo-won's father supposedly died due to an accident, but Soo-Won reveals that Yona's father was the one who killed him. With King Il killed and Yona gone missing with Hak, Soo-won is crowned the new king. He hides the fact that Yona is still alive from his followers and even states that she is someone who he has difficulty forgetting. And recently in his reincarnated, he live happily with his parents, uncle, aunt and his cousin, Yona. But when Soo-won was hit by a curse by physical contact with Satan, one of the Seven Deadly Demons, his appearance has changed that look like as a demon man, if he became angry and dived the rage, his flames become dangerous able to destroyed everything and his personality changes also. He wants to destroy all the good feelings and plunge the universe in hatred, sadness and despair, so that demons will become again what was once, but also the Inquisition Militia because of their prejudices towards demons. His Psychological State is the Homicide Tendency. ・ Saotome (さおとめ Saotome): ・ Voiced by: Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Whitney Rodgers (English). ・ Saotome is the teacher at Chūta's school. She is a highly attractive lady with pink hair, lips and eyes, she is commonly seen wearing a pink top with a huge collar and an extremely short yellow pencil skirt. Apart from being rather slack on the rules, the boys at school are intrigued by her enormous breasts. ・ Sinner (罪人 Tsumibito): ・ The monsters of the series, which are look like clownish demons and very close to monsters comes from horror movies. They are summoned when a commander of the Deadly Demons by taking possession of a victim who commit sins or having the negative feelings such as fear and turn it into a Sinner, only these Exorcist-Precures can exorcised them and purified. When they are defeated, the possessed human is freed from evil influence. Seven Deadly Demons: ・ Asmodeus: the Demon of Lust (欲望の悪霊: アスモデウス Yokubō no Akuryō: Asumodeusu): ・ Asmodeus is one of the Seven Deadly Demons, she's represented by the Sin of Lust. She look alike as an demonic Asiatic dragon with two bat wings.' Items: * Devil Pad (デビル パッド Debiru Paddo) - The Pierrot Cures' transformation item which looks like a little pad with a devil motif frame. They looking the mirror reflection and insert their Exorcist Token for transforming into Exorcist-Precures. * Exorcist Token (エクソシスト トークン Ekusoshisuto Tōkun) - The Petal Seed look alike a token to insert into the Devil Pad, in order to transforming into the Exorcist-Pretty Cure. * Hardcore Palette (ハードコア パレット Hādokoa Paretto) - This is a palette mirror item which transform the Pierrot Cures into the Chrono Modes. Terminology: * Exorcist-Precure (エクソシスト プリキュア Ekusoshisuto Purikyua) - The Exorcist-Precure is a Precure able of exorcising demons and evil spirits. These are individuals who organize the fight against curses and demons, especially the Sinners. But unlike the usual Precures and like the Cursed Children, the Exorsist-Precures are hunted by the Inquisition Militia and often as fearful as the demons themselves. Yet they represent the one and only bulwark against this threat despite their prejudices and able to protect humans and demons. * Cursed Children (呪われた子供たち Norowareta Kodomo-tachi) - These are individuals who have cursed after coming into physical contact with a demon. Consequently, they have been persecuted by the humans, the demons and mainly the Inquisition Militia. Normally, ordinary humans can not see demons on a physical plane. However, once a person comes into contact with a demon through physical contact, they have the ability to see demons for the rest of their lives, their appearances or their only part of the body and personality have also been alternated and been cursed. Some of these cursed girls have become Exorcist-Precures only if their curses are extremely powerful and capable of resisting all purification and exorcism. * Psychological State (心理状態 Shinri Jōtai) - Each Cursed Child possesses a Psychological State, such as ill-adapted personality traits involving cognitive and behavioral functions. These behaviors are unstable and are often associated with significant distress or disability. On the one hand, personality, as psychologically defined, refers to the behavioral and psychological traits that distinguish each individual. On the other hand, a personality disorder is defined by one or several behaviors that differ from societal norms and expectations. Individuals diagnosed with personality disorders may experience difficulties in cognition, emotions, social, interpersonal relationships, and impulse control. * Mental Curse (心的呪い Shinteki Noroi) - Locations: * Gehenna (ゲヘナ Gehena) - This is the main place where the Exorcist-Precures and other characters lives. * Hanakotoba High School (花言葉高等学校 Hanakotoba Kōtō Gakkō) - This is the school that Yona attend. It is also known as the "Hanakotoba Prison School" (花言葉監獄学園 Hanakotoba Kangoku Gakuen). For this is the most severe high school all over Japan at the slightest violation of the regulations, students will be in a cell as retaining time. * Pandemonium (パンデモニウム Pandemoniumu) - This is the main antagonists' home where the Seven Deadly Demons and the villains lives. * Inquisition Militia (異端審問の民兵 Itanjinmon no Minpei) - It's an organization that protects humans against demons in order to maintain order in the city but also persecute the Cursed Children and also mistreats the people who are involved with the demonology in order to discover important information, leaving them in the persecution and contempt. * Original Sin (原罪 Genzai) - It was the cradle of sins and curses, so Benio wants to destroy it to put an end to their curses and restore their original appearance. * Kingdom of Kouka (高華王国 Kōka Ōkoku) - This is the original place where Yona, Soo-won and others characters from Yona of the Dawn lives in the previous lives. * Amberground (アンバーグラウンド Anbāguraundo) - is the original place into the Parallel World where Lag, Niche and others lives. * Rain Dukedom (雨の公国 Ame no Kōkoku) - The Rain Dukemon the original place into the Parallel World where Nike Lemercier, her husband Livius, her family lives in the movie only. Movies: * TBA Movie-only Characters: The World is Still Beautiful Characters: ・ Nike Lemercier (ニケ ルメルシエ Nike Rumerushie) / Cure Malphas (キュア マルファス Kyua Marufasu): ・ Voiced by: Rena Maeda (Japanese), . ・ The fourth and youngest princess of the Rain Dukedom and Livius' wife. Nike has 17 years old and was reincarnated human girl like Yona. She has the power to call forth the rain when she sings. Optimistic, understanding, and stubborn but caring, Nike quickly gains the affection of the peoples as well as Livius, who clearly loves her. Nike’s dream is to become a singer. Nike had four devil horns on her head after getting in touch with a demon, she has been experienced by teasing from her friends. Nike's curse effect is she couldn't stand the strident noises and can become a full demon to the presence of the full moon. As Cure Malphas, her orange hair became platium blonde while she received demon horns and wings, Nike’s main color is Yellow. Nike is also very strong and she used the voice sound to attacking and stop her ennemies. Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ・ Livius Orvinus Ifrikia (リヴィウス オルヴィヌス イフリキア Riviusu Oruvinusu Ifurikia): ・ Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki. ・ Livius is the king of the Sun Kingdom and Nike's husband. In the three years following his enthronement he was able to conquer the rest of the world. While he is rumored to be a monster of some sort, he is actually still a child. Although his father was the former king, his mother was a commoner. While she was still alive, the two of them lived an isolated life in the castle because of his mother's low social status. Livius began his campaign to take over the world after his mother's death. He has a loyal butler who seems to understand him. ・ Neil (ニール Nīru): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita. ・ Neil is Livius's butler and tutor who often accompanies Livius during his travels. He seems to understand Livius and he cares about him a great deal. When Nike arrives it is he who provides her with pertinent information and helps her fit in to her new life as Livius' prospective Queen. ・ Tohara (トハラ Tohara): ・ Voiced by: Chisa Yokoyama. ・ Tohara is the previous sovereign of the Rain Dukedom, Nike's grandmother, and rain-summoning teacher. ・ Teteru Lemercier (テテル ルメルシエ Teteru Rumerushie) ・ Voiced by: Toshiharu Sakurai ・ Teteru is the reigning duke of the Rain Dukedom, Nike's father and Tohara's son-in-law. ・ Iraha (イラハ): ・ Voiced by: Michie Tomizawa. ・ Iraha is Nike's mother and the daughter of Tohara. ・ Mira Lemercier (ミラ ルメルシエ Mira Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Mariya Ise. ・ Mira is Nike's oldest sister. She is the first princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Nia Lemercier (ニア ルメルシエ Nia Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Ai Kayano. ・ Nia is Nike's second older sister. She is the second princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Kara Lemercier (カラ ルメルシエ Kara Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki. ・ Kara is Nike's third older sister. She is the third princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Kitora (キトラ Kitora): ・ Voiced by: Takayuki Kondō. ・ Kitora is Nike's cousin. He and Nike were raised together by Tohara, their grandmother. ・ Bardwin Cecil Ifrikia / Bard (バルドウィン シシル イフリキア Barudouin Shishiru Ifurikia (バルド Barudo): ・ Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai. ・ Bard is Livius's evil and treacherous uncle and the prime minister of the Sun Kingdom. Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: Action - Adventure - Comedy - Drama - Fantasy -''' '''Magical Girls - Romance - Psychological - Shoujo - Supernatural. * Yona and Misuzu are the only children of their family while Benio is the only to had a older twin brother. * All Pierrot Cures had deceased relatives. * All Pierrot Cures have lost their parents while they were still young. * All Pierrot Cures have their respective lovers. * This is the second series where a lead Cure have 16 years old. * It was the second time where a Cure gotten married and have a child after TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure. * Pierrot Pretty Cure is very similar of Blue Exorcist for the similar elements like demons and exorcism. * This is the fourth crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. * This is the fourth series were villains have family name of the franchises. * The name "Pierrot" sharing with the Emperor Pierrot from Smile Pretty Cure!. * This is the fourth Crossover Precure series created by Cure Salamander. * This is the first series where all of the Cures to have names based on demons. * It was the second crossover series where a Cure have a demoniac arm after being cursed. * It was the second crossover series to have the demons as the major themes. * Unlike Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and J.C.Staff Pretty Cure who have a Shounen genre, Pierrot Pretty Cure is the only crossover series to have a Shoujo genre. * Although Pierrot Pretty Cure is much more psychological, it is presented a much less realistic violence and very little blood has been shown. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Shoujo Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fantasy Series Category:Action Series Category:Drama Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Demon Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries